Internet of Things (hereinafter, referred to as IoT) technology has been developed. Various types of things may include a wireless communication module and may transmit and receive data with another device in real time through the communication module. For example, various IoT devices may be present in a house. TV, an air conditioner, an air cleaner, a vacuum cleaner, a light, or the like to which IoT technology is applied may be present in a living room, and a refrigerator, an oven, a light, or the like to which IoT technology is applied may be present in a kitchen.
The IoT devices may transmit and receive data by using wireless communication technologies, such as ZigBee®, Z-Wave®, BT/BLE®, Wi-Fi®, a cellular network (e.g., 3G or LTE), or the like. Each of the wireless communication technologies may have various characteristics in configuring a usable frequency, a data rate, a transmission distance, power consumption, and network topology.
An electronic device (e.g., a smartphone) that integrally manages the IoT devices may establish communication with IoT devices within a specified range and may store information beneficial for control. For example, the electronic device may execute an application for managing IoT devices. The application may output a UI capable of registering or removing a new IoT device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.